Web browsers and applications enabled to browse Web servers have advanced greatly since the first browser was introduced in the early 1990's. In particular, many different features and content can be viewed through browsers in addition to static web pages. However, the controls placed on the content and how web browsers function are limited. Access to content is typically limited by authorizing visitors using conventional methods, such as user name and/or password, IP address, etc.
Further, web sites and content providers do not have any control over the functionality of a user's web browser or browser-enabled applications. In other words, web sites and content providers cannot control how the browser operates. This is desirable as providers of content may want to control how web sites use their content through a mechanism that enables or disables the web browser's ability to render and/or display their content based on a web site's particular relationship with the content provider.
Thus, it would be beneficial if there was a mechanism to control the functionality of web browsers or other application programs in accordance a web site's relationship with content providers. Such a mechanism would serve to protect intellectual property rights and revenue streams of content providers. The present invention provides such a solution.